Conventionally, a pair of glasses is formed of a glasses frame wherein solar, eyesight or fashion lenses are mounted. The glasses frame comprises a main frame suitable for receiving said lenses, and two side arms mounted at the lateral ends of said main frame. Each side arm is connected to the main frame by the intermediary of a hinge which primarily makes it possible to fold/unfold the side arm. Furthermore, the main frame comprises a nasal bridge whereon are mounted nose pads suitable for improving the comfort of the user when wearing the frame. In practice, the nasal bridge is formed from the same material as the main frame, in particular from acetate, while the nose pads are made from another material and fixed by gluing according to various methods that are more or less long and constraining.
In light of the substantial number of its components, a glasses frame is long and complex to assemble by a manufacturer or by an optician, which increases the cost of it. In addition, a glasses frame being a fashion accessory, it is necessary to design a large number of models of frames in order to satisfy all of the desires of the users, which has another disadvantage.
The invention therefore has for purpose to overcome at least some of these disadvantages by proposing a new frame of which the assembly is easy and of which the appearance can be adapted in a practical manner while still having a reduced cost of manufacturing.